Life, Not the Cereal
by Ainsaboo
Summary: Buddy had lived alone for 3 months, every week he check with Miss Birdy to see if he got new roommates and now they are here! Their adventures, differen't things that go on... Later, I might include some romance These are actally my friend's and my WK


**K, I'm a follower of Webkinz fanfic, better that you think (if you got here through my homepage). And: Away we go!**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ach-hem!" I mocked clearing my throat. Miss Birdy had looked at her computer and had gotten distracted again.

"Hmm- Oh, sorry! You said something about… Something?"

"I was wondering," I said, my fuse getting shorter at every attempt to get her attention. "if there is going to be anyone new at my house soon."

Every week I would go in and ask the exact same question. I was really impatient, I had already gotten a kitchen, bathroom, a movie making room, a gym, a yard and a guestroom- just in case they couldn't decide what they wanted in their room- I personally would like my kitchen and movie room in my room, but, that really is just me, I've asked virtually everyone I know and everyone I had met in the tournament arena.

Miss Birdy looked like she was staring blankly into the screen, but, her fingers were rapidly typing something.

"Yeah, there are tree Kinz registered to live at your house." I was practically jumping for joy, but, three, what if none of them could decide what they wanted to have in their rooms? I only had one guest room. I guess one could take my bed, one could take the couch and one could sleep in the guest room. Where would I end up? I know! I could sleep on one of the diner booths.

Since I hadn't really wanted a kitchen, so, I had totally decked it out into a small restaurant, complete with red, pleather booths.

"THANK YOU!" I shouted and then ran home as fast as I could. Not really that far, I lived on the outskirts of downtown, but, still, I ran all the way.

When I got home, I simply waited in my brightly colored-baseball themed room, for the legendary 'thud' sound that comes when you get a new room. Suddenly one came.

"KAJUNCK, THUND." Then came a gentle 'Klink' noise, then a gentle 'Thud'. I pulled my map out of my pocket, and while it was updating, I noticed that there was a door that wasn't there before on the south wall of my bedroom.

"Man, I am smart." I muttered sarcastically to myself. I closed my map and walked into the new room. No one was there, but, I found a present box- the charcoal cat box (OK, I had gotten bored one day, so, I studied each present box, so I would know what kind of animal moved in with me.)- and it had a note stuck to it

'_I already know what I want in my room, so I went to the WShop with a map. I'll be back in fifteen minutes at most_

_Can't Wait to Meet You!_

_-Cola!'_

Iheard all the thudding noises again and I looked at the map, this time it loaded a _lot _faster. The new person's name was Jasmine, and she was across the house from my room, so I went, North, West (Kitchen), West (Garden), and then west again, and she was in her room.

"Hi! My name is Buddy!" I said, sort of regretting my cocker spaniel fur that sticks up in all directions.

"Mine's Jasmine." She had on a turquoise polo shirt with denim capris and square glasses that she kept fiddling with. (She was a collie).

"Do you know what theme you want in your room yet?"

"No. I don't really like any of the themes; I'll probably end up assembling my own room, unlike Cola. I met him in Miss Birdy's office and he knew exactly what furniture he wanted and where he was going to put it." She rolled her eyes behind her glasses.

"You know Cola's living here too? He left for th-" Right then, the thudding sounds of a new room had started. I had whipped out my map.

Jasmine said (after the thudding) "I'll go to the WShop and browse a bit, it was nice meeting you!"

"You too! Tell me if you need any help arranging your stuff!"

She wandered outside and I went to the new room, which was directly north of mine. There was a chocolate lab, wearing a denim jacket with wide tan pants and a knit cap, sitting on the floor and flipping through a catalog to the WShop.

"Hi!" I said "I'm Buddy!"

"I'm Cookie. I know your name is Buddy. I'm the only one that read the thing about who we'll be living with. So, you like to cook and play baseball?"

"Yeah, You?"

"I like cooking, but, I don't like baseball enough to put it on my bio." I was trying to peek at what she was looking at in the catalog. "Um, I like knowing what I'm going to buy before I go to the store, then I know if it fits my budget and the store's heaters suck! Even if I put on slippers and another coat, I'm always freezing in there."

"True." I said. "Uhg, you don't have a heater in here do you?"

"Sadly, no."

"We can camp out in my room 'til we get your heater hooked up." I said, also regretting my single green and white fleecy, blue baseball and lightly colored jeans.

"Thanks!" Which door to your room? That one" she pointed to the door to the movie making room "or that one?" She said, pointing towards my room.

"South!" I said, imitating Sid from 'The Ice Age'. She giggled and got up, we walked to the warmth of my baseball room.

"I thought you just liked the sport!?"

"Yeah, I decked it out."

"I'm almost done with my 'shopping, then I get to do the fun part." She said fun very sarcastically "Then the other 'fun' part!" She was talking about doing the math and then going to the freezing cold store. I let her do that in peace and quiet while I played with my media player (with ear phones) and watched a sitcom that had aired recently, I would laugh every now and then, but, other than that, I was quiet as a mouse. That wasn't very accurate, as, I know a mouse and she is loudest person I know.

Cookie came over and tapped me on the shoulder. I jumped because I had the sound up and hadn't seen her coming. I pulled out an ear plug and she said she was going to the store. At that moment Cola came back and walked into my room. Cookie waved to him and exited.

"So, you're Buddy?"  
"Yeah"

"Got my note"

"Yep! Aren't you cold?" He was wearing a bubble vest, a snowboarding toque and black sport pants.

"I have some stuff I brought with me, but, I need help moving some stuff."

We spent the greater part of a half hour moving things. Cookie and Jasmine came in.

"Hey, we are both done with our rooms, and it looks like you are too, so can you show us around the house and then we could watch a movie." Cookie said.

-----------

**Here is the map of the house and if the link doesn't do the hyperlink thing-y then, just copy/paste and hope that it works. **

**.**

**I'm going to pretend that Buddy got excited and got the pink room (accidentally) for Cola.**


End file.
